It's Only A Feeling, It'll Pass In Time, Maybe
by Valie
Summary: Rose grows tired of always wanting the Doctor but never getting him. -Rose/Doctor  of your choosing - -Oneshot-


**Pairing:** Doctor/Rose  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> oral fixation – her kiss burns, destroys him as it creates him  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Angst, drama, masturbation, oral sex  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 987

**A/N:** I purposely wrote this Doctor-ambigious. It can be either the Ninth or Tenth Doctor (hell, even the Eleventh if you really want it), but I figured I'd leave that up to the reader's imagination (and since the OP didn't specify a Doctor, that's more why I did it).

* * *

><p><strong>It's Only A Feeling, It'll Pass In Time (Maybe)<strong>

There's nights, on those few days that she's in a world where things are calm and things and people aren't chasing her about, that Rose wonders about the Doctor. Not like a mere travelling companion or a friend. No, Rose thinks about him as a man. One whom perhaps is not all there in the head and has a penchant for getting in trouble but still a man. She thinks about things that involve them naked and him in her, rocking back and forth against each other. She wonders if his lips are as soft as they look and if they taste strangely sweet like Mickey's did. What's more, Rose thinks about going down on the Doctor. Even when she's standing right beside him, she can clearly picture herself dropping down on her knees, tugging his pants down, and swallowing him down as far as she possibly could. Then realization sets in and she's reminded of the impossibility of it all. The Doctor would never let her do that.

He's had trouble sorting out his feelings for her. The Doctor likes Rose a lot. So much so, he's afraid of getting too involved with her because he knows one day they'll have to part ways, like he's done with all his companions. Fear of really hurting Rose in that way makes the Doctor hang back from her obvious interest in him. It doesn't take a Time Lord to see the way the blonde smiles at him, eyeing him quietly with this look that's so clearly 'hungry' in nature. What the Doctor fails to realize is that Rose is painfully aware of all his fears and she'll take as much of him as she can get before he moves on to the next incarnation or companion. She's not afraid of losing him because she knows he'll always be there.

What Rose is afraid of is never having him the way she wants.

A night comes, one of those few calm ones she usually spends thinking about the Doctor, where Rose can't stand it anymore. She's fed up with pretending she doesn't love the Doctor as more than a friend. Tired of pretending that it doesn't hurt that he hasn't bothered to ask her how she feels for him. Plus, her vibrator's batteries are dead.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Ro..."

Before he can finish the sentence, Rose has her lips pressed against his. When he protests with his hands on her shoulders, she kisses him deeper and slaps his hands away. The Doctor is surprised to realize that Rose is crying as she kisses him. The way she's clinging on to his jacket's sleeves like she'll float away and never see him again, makes the Doctor give up trying to push her away. He'll let things be because he knows if he turns Rose away now, he'll forever lose her and he doesn't want that. He only wanted to protect her, but Rose knows how to protect herself, or at least he hopes so.

So they kiss, Rose sucking on the Doctor's bottom lip as her hands creep down to his pants and undo them. As her hands move, they shake slightly in anticipation as she realizes how close she is to having the Doctor the way she's always wanted him. Pulling away from the kiss, she looks up at the Doctor, let's him see that she knows what she's getting into and that she wants it. Wants every bit of it, the lust and the pain and the hurt and the tears that will inevitable come from this. Still feeling reluctant and protective, the Doctor sighs and nods. Without a word, Rose drops to her knees, tugging his pants down like she always fantasized about. She strokes him so he stands at attention and slides her lips over his length, moaning in bliss at the feeling of him in her mouth. The Doctor's just wide enough to make her mouth feel full, her lips staining ever so slightly around the edges as she slides him deeper in her mouth.

The Doctor groans at the warmth of Rose's mouth and shivers as she moans softly against him, sending small vibrations throughout his erection. He doesn't see Rose slide her hand down her jeans and finger herself to the feel of him in her mouth. The Doctor has no clue how wet Rose is as she sucks on him or that she's fascinated by the feel of his skin sliding in and out of her mouth. He does know when she comes before him because she lets him go and leans her head against his leg, trembling and softly cussing. After a moment, Rose smiles up at the Doctor and goes back to sucking on him, her hand rubbing again at her clit from the feel of him in her mouth.

When the Doctor finally does come, Rose is already on her third orgasm, her body intoxicated from finally getting her deepest fantasy fulfilled. Wiping her hand on her shirt, Rose kisses the Doctor again, guiding his hand between her legs so he can feel what he's done to her and so he can help her cross that last line to her third orgasm. Complying, the Doctor can't help but think her kiss burns his soul. That it's destroying him as it creates him into a new man. It feels almost like going through a regeneration, but its different because he still feels like himself and Rose is rocking against his hand as he 'transforms'. Her hands grip his shoulders tightly as her body trembles, and her kisses are becoming more desperate as she fights back her moans.

When Rose finally comes, breaking the kiss and crying out loudly, the Doctor feels like a different man. One who's broken taboos he can never go back and fix.

It feels like the day he first took the TARDIS from his people.

-**End**-


End file.
